1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic beds and mattress systems designed to prevent, reduce and treat complications of immobility. More particularly, the present invention relates to air (or air-and-foam composite) mattresses which provide therapeutic benefits in part by reducing patient interface pressures, thereby enabling better circulation in the patient, in conjunction with related systems that combine to provide a bed ideal for easy use in home settings and the like.
2. Background References
The complications of immobility have long plagued the health care industry. Decubitis ulcers (i.e., bed scores) are common examples of such complications, although many others have long been documented and are well known. The need to address such complications has been even more important in the latter half of this century, as advanced technology sustains life longer and longer after patients become bedridden and as patients continue to be discharged from the hospital setting sooner and sicker. Many have attempted to address such complications with various therapeutic air (or air-and-foam composite) mattresses. But, few if any have been able to produce an effective therapeutic mattress system that is lightweight and easily transported and can be used and serviced cost affordably, for use in the home setting.
It is known in the art to provide an air mattress having multiple cushions that make up an integral air mattress. Applicant's own previous mattresses have employed this technique, such as described in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 07/714,379 filed Jun. 11, 1991 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,589, and entitled Pressure Reduction Air Mattress and Overlay. The disadvantages of such constructions will be evident to those of ordinary skill in the art such as the fact that integral mattresses must be handled and disinfected as a unit, rather than separately. Replacement costs are likewise heightened due to the practicality that the entire mattress must be replaced rather than separable elements.
Examples of commercially available mattresses that address some of the prior art concerns are as the "First Step" family of mattress systems manufactured by the present Applicant, Kinetic Concepts, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex. One member of that family, the "First Step M.R.S." is a mattress replacement system that includes a three-sectioned air mattress supported on a thin foam sub-mattress, with a lightweight blower designed to hook to the footboard of an existing bed frame. None of the "First Step" products are made integral with a frame, although many other available air and foam mattresses are.